pokemonsolsticefandomcom-20200213-history
"Poop Jokes" Drama
The "Poop Jokes" Drama was a series of events that resulted from users Xenia, Aradia, and Hollow Abyss making jokes with the general theme of "toilet humor", particularly pertaining to words such as "poop", "shit", "turd", "anus", and "ass". While being innocent on the part of those making the jokes, some users took offense to the jokes and took them out of context at times, notably Moogles, Adam, Fernando and Brad. Beginnings and Origins "Poop Jokes" started and originated in a stream that Solstice was hosting as a part of it's "Solstice Camp" program, in aim to unite the community. These streams generally gathered in around 15-20 members in its heyday (it should be noted that streams continued after Camp had finished) and were usually a fun time, albeit some drama that came out of them from time to time. "Poop Jokes" was a form of that drama, that managed to transfer into skype after being posted in the stream. During the stream, towards the end of the film "The Roomate", Xenia made a comment about how he wanted to watch the two main characters "shit on each other." Bill Gates and Hollow Abyss followed suit, making similar comments about fecal matter. Eventually it escalated to the point where the entire chat was flooded with "toilet talk", such as "I wonder if she has a toilet", "I wonder if they eat poop together", "mmmMMM I love poop", "They must have lavish porta-potties", and sometimes, just flat out "poop." Not realizing they were flooding the chat, or not taking any notice to it since nobody was seemingly bothered by it, they continued throughout the duration of the film. Towards the end, the user Fernando told them to stop. Not taking heed to his warning, they continued. Eventually, Fernando cracked and told them that they were all immature, setting a bad example, and not fit to run a stream or a forum. He then proceeded to leave. No members took much notice to this outburst, and the few who did commented on how he was "overreacting." The movie finished and everyone thanked the host and left as usual. This issue did not transcend onto the forums and was later carried into the skype group after the stream. Entrance into Skype Group After the film had finished, the jokes remained in good spirits, being carried into the staff/member skype group. They continued to be used in there over the course of the next week. After a while, the user Moogles began to express concern and distaste with them, and shared his opinion with those making the jokes. They blew it off and continued to make them over the course of his absence from the group due to a vacation. Continuation onto the Forums "Poop Jokes" began creeping their way onto the forums in the form of tags. The users making the jokes would tag random threads, primarily in the spam section, with things such as "fecophilia", "poop", and "poop jokes aren't funny (a dig at those who questioned the humor behind them.) These tags can be seen in the picture at the top of the article. After these tags were made, they were noticed by users like Fernando, Brad, and Moogles upon return from his vacation. They were scrutinized and were asked to be taken down, much to the distaste of Xenia, Bill Gates, and Hollow. Confusion and anger erupted in the Skype Group when Moogles, accompanied by Adam (Adam assumably taking offense because Moogles was upset) criticized and berated those making the jokes, claiming that they were being poor role models as staff. After this, a rift was caused in the group, further transferring itself on to the forums. After this had happened, Brad made his distate for Poop Jokes known. After the Moogles incident, to avoid appearing in the tags, Bill Gates, Hollow Abyss, and Xenia posted their jokes within the Tetris High score. Brad caught wind of this, and made it known in multiple staff thread posts that he found it tasteless and immature. After being told, bluntly, to shut up, by Xenia, and told to quit it by Hollow and Bill, he took it upon himself to PM Adam and Hollow and explain to them that Xenia and Bill Gates should be punished, and Xenia should be demoted. (it should be noted that Hollow sneakily avoided blame for Poop Jokes due to the fact that he was a prime staff member, and erased most of his tracks, whereas Xenia and Bill accepted and acknowledged they made the jokes.) Hollow then took it upon himself to berate Xenia and Bill, even after taking part in the jokes himself. This caused much disruption between the key members of the forum. Adam then decided to make a thread about it in the staff lounge, citing that it was alienating members and further pushing us to an "elitist" community, where only those who "get the joke" are accepted. This caused a large disturbance within the staff, upsetting Xiao Dre to the point of resignation and launching Xenia and Bill Gates into a headlock with Brad, who was currently a global moderator. Hollow, being mindful of his actions, decided to sit back for the most of this and let it play out. At this time, Moogles and Adam had a wall conversation on Serebii, another popular pokemon forum, which Bill Gates and Xenia stumbled upon. Xenia made the ":rolleyes: poop" thread in response to this. Bill Gates was not present for :rolleyes:, taking a hiatus due to the drama before the thread was made, instead using the forum bot, "Steve Jobs" to lurk the altercations. After this thread was made, Adam resigned from and left the forums after fighting with Hollow, Xiao, and Xenia. Moogles brought the problem into the PO Server, and was launched into a headlock with Hollow and Xenia. Moogles ended up unsuccessful and was banned from the server. Resolution This was one of the few issues in Solstice history to never see a resolution. There were mixmatched apologies made between Moogles and Xenia, along with Bill Gates, but to this date, Adam has not come into contact with either of them (although making small talk with Bill Gates at times). Xenia and Bill, after joining Ever Grande City Forums, (A "successor" to Solstice, although it doesn't bill itself as one, it has Solstices memberbase and duplicate skins, and is considered Solstice .v3 by many) made fast friends with Moogles again. This friendship later ended after Xenia got into a fight with Moogles and Bill Gates dissapeared from the forum. Moogles still expressed distaste for Xenia, calling him a "cunt" and stating that "he never fucking liked him" well over 6 months after their altercation. This could be considered one of the primary cracks behind Solstices downfall, seeing as it completely ruptured the staff and almost caused 3 staff members to leave, with 1 leaving permanently. This illustrated the staffs inability to cohesively work together to solve a forum wide issue, and exposed the truth of the "clique dominance" in the forums. Category:Forum Drama